kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/falling stars / ながれぼし
ながれぼし / nagareboshi / falling stars / shooting stars Listen to the song here! English Lyrics I count the stars as they fall And wait for the night to end Looking up, all the stars in the sky Shine bright and smile kindly down on me Looking around, all the stars Shine bright as they fall Shouldering the names of death and miracle The monsters steal away lives And those by my side sink into the depths It wasn’t meant to be like this…! I count the stars as they fall And cry out, over and over again Aligning colours with the blooming flowers I hold my feelings to my chest as the tears fall once more Until the time we come to meet again We’ll laugh at the end of these passing seasons And I’ll tell you of the passage of this time Always by your side Brandishing the names of death and miracle I’ll be the sun full of life Famed for being happy and bright I face forward and start to run I count the stars as they fall So that I can catch them, over and over again I raise my hands and smile “I won’t sink until we meet again, I swear!” Because no matter how long the night is I’m sure the sun will someday rise again Japanese Lyrics ながれぼし　ひとつふたつ数え 夜が明けるのを待ってる 見あげればたくさんの星たちが 光輝き微笑んで 見わたせばたくさんの星たちが 光輝き落ちてゆく 白と奇跡の名を背負い 命掠め取る化物と 沈んでく両隣 こんなはずじゃなかったの ながれぼし　ひとつふたつ数え 何度でも　何度でも　叫ぶけれど 咲き誇る花に色を例え 想いを胸に　涙流して謳う 巡り逢うその時まで 巡り廻るこの季節過ぎた果てで笑おう 廻り廻るこの時をいつも傍で 伝えてゆくよ 白と奇跡の名を込めて 命伝えゆく太陽と 謳われる陽となり 前を向かいて走りだす ながれぼし　ひとつふたつ数え 何度でも何度でも掴むように 手を掲げ微笑んで誓った 「また巡り逢う時まで沈まない」 どんなに夜が続いても いつかは陽が昇るから 「ながれぼし」, a Yukikaze character song Music / Lyrics: Tom Vocals: kalon. Guitar: jun-jun Notes: Q: Why is ながれぼし translated as 'falling stars (and derivatives)' rather than 'shooting stars (and derivatives)'? A: I think it fits the context of the song better. Like in English, 'ながれぼし' is a compound of a verb and 'star', however in Japanese the verb is 流れる, which is basically 'to be washed away (by water, liquids, etc.)'. I figured the whole star thing was a metaphor for the ships and the song is translated under this assumption. Q: Why is 白 translated as 'death' that's completely wrong what are you even doing it's 'white' you wanker A: As far as I know, Yukikaze had two major nicknames, that of a miracle/lucky ship because she either sustained no damage or very minimal damage during most of her sorties during the war and that of a shinigami (god of death) because everyone around her sank. In the lyrics they're listed as 'white' and 'miracles' and I did spend a fair amount of time trying to figure out what was going on. In the end it seems that the colour white in Eastern cultures has a connection with death, something that isn't really reflected in Western cultures (the closest thing to it being the relation with angels). Leaving it as 'white' would probably confuse a fair amount of people so in this case instead of being poetic and letting people try to figure it out I just gave the meaning. Q: Why is 'X' translated as 'Y' (for everything else)? A: Probably because it sounds better that way in English. Q: Why did you add punctuation at some points? A: see above Q: What does 'Aligning colours with the blooming flowers' mean? A: i dunno mate probably some cultural thing we dun get mate Q: What does 'I’ll tell you of the passage of this time' mean? A: I think it means she'll tell the stories of what happened but I'm just kinda grasping at straws here stop asking me to make conclusions about stuff i don't know Links to Everything I've Translated Category:Blog posts Category:Music